


My Fair Bitty

by teluete, WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty is a Silk Aerialist, First Loves, Fluff, Following Your Heart, Jack is Whip Cracker, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Ren Faire AU, The Entire SMH Gang works at a ren fair, soul mates, zimbits artwork - Freeform, zimbits au, zimbits fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teluete/pseuds/teluete, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Whip cracker, Jack Zimmermann, had been working the Ren Faire circuit since childhood.  One day he meets silk aerialist Eric Bittle, and his life suddenly makes much more sense.  A little story about soul mates and love at first sight.  No drama, no angst... just finding The One, knowing it, and following your heart.   An OMGCP fic/art collaboration.





	My Fair Bitty

**Author's Note:**

> A fic/art collaboration by [teluete](http://teluete.tumblr.com) and [wrathofthestag](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi on Tumblr!

“Tell me again about you and papa,” Jack asked as he yawned, and stretched his legs in bed. His mother sat next to him, and brushed Jack’s hair off his forehead.

“Again? I’ve told you that story a million times.”

Jack looked up at his maman. Bits of glitter from that day’s performance still clung and shimmered on Alicia’s cheeks in the soft glow of Jack’s night-light.

“Then make it a million and one. Pleeease?” Jack pleaded. 

Though only eight years old, Jack Zimmermann was already a romantic at heart. He loved hearing about the afternoon at the Bristol Renaissance Faire, all those years ago, when Bad Bob first saw Alicia Faye as she sang and cracked a whip on stage. She had the entire audience wrapped around her finger, and soon she had Bad Bob wrapped around her heart.

“I was starting my first season at Bristol, and your papa had been the main attraction and only whip act before I came along. He was all grumpy when he found out that someone else was doing a whip show.”

“Oh, papa,” Jack said as he shook his head, smiled, and gripped his stuffed rabbit.

“So he looked for me my first day there. He marched right up to the stage where I was performing, and had planned on confronting me after my set.”

Jack held his breath in suspense, even though he knew the story by heart. 

“When I was done, I walked off stage and your papa was standing there with the biggest smile I had ever seen. He stood there and said, ‘Hello, my name is Robert Zimmermann. I crack the whip here, and I’ve just fallen head over heels in love with you.’”

Jack smiled and watched his mother intently, “And you said...”

Alicia laughed softly; she remembered how quickly her heart beat as she took in those big brown eyes and that happy, handsome face. 

“I said, ‘Well I’m Alicia Faye, and we just met so you’ll forgive me if I’m not instantly impressed.’”

“But you were,” Jack said quickly.

“I was. By the time we finished our dinner--”

“A giant turkey leg!”

“Yes, sweetie, a turkey leg. By the time we finished our dinner, I knew your papa was it for me.”

“How did you know?”

“The world stopped,” she said with wistful, far away look in her eyes. 

Jack grinned and yawned once again, sleepy-eyed and cozy. 

Every day he saw his parents’ interactions. How they always smiled at one another, unable to keep their hands from touching each other. How many times had Jack entered a room to find them kissing, hugging, whispering secrets in their own special language -- the language that two people in love made up just for one another. 

Jack saw that, and wanted that one day. He wanted it so badly. For what greater gift was there than to cherish someone, and be cherished in return?

Soon Jack fell asleep as Alicia sang tenderly to him. In love with love, Jack dreamt of future hugs and kisses and possibilities.

**+**

The Zimmermanns were a part of the faire circuit throughout all of Jack’s childhood. Alicia and Bob, known to most faire goers as Bad Bob and Alicia Zee, were among the most famous whip crackers in the industry. Each one independently wealthy, they participated in Renaissance faires across the country for the mere love of the whip. 

Bob and Alicia met, fell in love, had Jack, and were married years later. A natural from birth, Jack begun handling a whip by the time he was five, and grew up spending summers in faires. That’s how it had always been. 

Jack had, what he felt to be a happy -- although somewhat unconventional -- upbringing. Nine months out of the year he was a typical child as he attended school, played pee wee hockey, had sleepovers. While during the summer months he became part of The Zee Family Whip Cracks. Jack felt he really couldn’t ask for more… except for that one thing. That one thing he’d wanted his entire life that had eluded him. Still. Love.

Sure, there had been Kent, Samantha, Kate and Camilla; and while they each added something to his life and growth as a person, Jack could honestly say he hadn’t really been in love. He thought he was close a few times, but that thing -- that _magical thing_ was still missing from his life. Jack thought that maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t in the cards for him. So he did what any sensible Zimmermann would do. He pushed the thought away, and threw himself into his work. 

Jack graduated high school, enrolled at Samwell University, made some amazing friends, broke several whip world records much to the delight of Bob and Alicia, and began working summers at the Samwell Ren Faire. This would be the fourth year Jack worked at the faire along with his Samwell friends -- most of whom were art or theater majors. Shitty, Ford, Lardo, Ransom and Holster were such an integral part of Jack’s life, and he felt so fortunate to have fallen in with this group of people.

Shitty and Jack were the only non-theater/non-art oddballs of the gang. Shitty was pre-law, and Jack a history major. Both were allowed to live in the Haus because they were voted in by their former classmate, John Johnson. (“Trust me, I have to get you two in here somehow for the greater good of the plot,” he once told them cryptically.) 

Jack and Shitty had just graduated from Samwell, and had managed to convince the university housing department to let them stay the summer at the Haus. In the fall, Shitty would be off to law school and Jack… well, Jack didn’t know what he should do. For Shitty, it had seemed so easy. High school, college, law school, career! 

Meanwhile, Jack had been accepted into Samwell for grad school, but wasn’t sure exactly that’s what he should be doing, or even wanted to do. It made sense for him to go to grad school and continue his studies in history, but he felt as though his heart was pulling him elsewhere. 

Jack loved working the faire but was ready for it to end. He just graduated and wanted to focus on the next thing. Although, to be honest he wasn’t quite sure what that next thing was. But he knew he didn’t want it to include whip cracking. 

It was a good life, and Jack was happy for the most part. All Jack knew for certain was that it was time for another nine weekends in the sun with his friends, and he was ready. 

**+++**

“Welcome to this year’s Samwell Ren Faire. I’m gonna keep this kick off meeting short and sweet. Last season was the tenth year in a row we were voted as the best Ren Faire in the country and we want to keep it that way.”

“Fuck yeah! ‘Murica!”

“Okay, Shitty. Keep it down. So we’re gonna make sure we keep our streak going and make it eleven.”

Lady Georgia R. R. Martin, was the general manager of the Samwell Renaissance Faire. During her tenure as royal GM, George had seen many acts come and go. She’d welcomed eager -- and not so eager -- college kids under her royal wings, had had her fair share of turkey legs and honey mead, and for the most part loved her job. The ragtag gang she had inherited from Samwell University was by far her favorite of all the bunches she had supervised. 

“Fuck yeah! Eleven!”

“Knight.”

“Sorry, boss,” Shitty said as he waved an arm around in a royal manner.

“You know, with a name like Knight, you’d think you’d be a shoo in for one of the knight positions, instead of The Fool,” Lardo said with a wink.

“Once a fool, always a fool?” Jack added teasingly.

“Pssh! If I know that I know nothing, then I am truly wise,” Shitty said confidently.

Jack snorted and slapped Shitty on the back, then leaned against the tree behind him with a smirk.

“Okay! Okay!” George continued. “If you were here last year, you know what your roles will be this year. For the newbies, come and find me or Ford--”

“That’s the Lady Ford to you,” Ford said cheekily. “All right you turkey legs! People with last name A through M, come see me. N through Z, go see Lady George.”

“Forgive me, milady. Find the Lady Ford or me, and we’ll finalize your stations and roles. Here’s to a great season and with that I say to you all, huzzah!”

“Huzzah!” the group called back.

“One last thing,” Lady George added, “we have a new act joining us this year. He’s an aerial silk artist named Eric Bittle, goes by the stage name Itty Bitty. He’s flying in from Georgia tomorrow. He’ll be setting up his act near the Enchanted Fairy Gardens so when you see him, just make sure to welcome him to the team.” 

“Great, just what we need. Another act,” Chad called out loudly. Chad, was one of the knights from the jousting show. He’d been at the faire for the last two summers and didn’t really get along with anyone, but he didn’t care. He was cocky and good looking and had way too much fun being an audience favorite at the faire.

“Well, you could always quit and then we’d have one less act,” Lardo called out as everyone laughed.

Chad rolled his eyes.

“Here’s to a good season,” George said with laughter as she walked away with a clipboard under arm. 

**+**

That evening, some of the faire gang came over to the Haus for a new season kick off kegster. Jack enjoyed the happy buzz of excitement as everyone sang, danced, and drank. Ransom and Holster rehearsed their _Ballad of Tall Men_ while they bounced Ford on their shoulders. Chowder juggled some oranges in the background as Caitlin did a handstand. And Jack sat back and watched everyone’s glee. He then smiled sadly as he realized this was very well the last faire of his career. 

“And you, you fucking beaut,” Shitty yelled around midnight, “I’m gonna miss you the most!”

Jack grinned, “You’re not moving to Siberia, Shits. Just going to Cambridge, you big goofball.”

“Come here!” Shitty said as he opened his arms, “Get in here, you fucker! Snuggle me!” 

Jack shook his head and accepted Shitty’s hug, melting into it. “We’ll see each other on weekends and junk.”

Shitty planted a loud kiss on top of Jack’s head and muttered, “Yeah, but it won’t be the same as all of us living under one roof.” 

Just then Lardo entered the room, and Shitty immediately let go of Jack and called to her as he offered his arms.

“There she is! The most brilliant woman in the world! What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Lardo shook her head and settled into Shitty’s embrace.

“Dude, the jury is still out on whether or not you actually do deserve me.”

“I say no,” Jack said with a smile.

“Hush, Jacko!” Shitty called as he planted a soft kiss on Lardo’s nose.

“Gross, you nerd,” she said as she laughed and settled even deeper into his arms.

Jack watched them with soft eyes. 

How lucky they were to have found one another. How lucky anyone was who found love, to find someone that may not be perfect but was perfect for you. He smiled as he watched his two best friends slow dance in the Haus kitchen. Shitty leaned down and whispered something in Lardo’s ear, which made her throw her head back and laugh. Shitty then tipped his head to touch his forehead to Lardo’s.

Jack smiled as they danced in their own cozy cocoon, and then decided to give them some privacy. He walked upstairs to go to sleep.

How lucky indeed. 

**+++**

That Thursday, Jack entered the kitchen as Ford sat on the counter, talking on the phone.

“If you could come by, that would be ‘swawesome. We’re just going to order some pizza and hang out. Nothing major.”

Jack poured himself a cup of coffee, and hoped it wasn’t as old as it looked. As long as it was still warm, that’s all he cared about.

“Cool,” Ford continued, “Well, no thanks needed. I mean, I appreciate it but we ren faire folk look out for each other, you know? Okay, bye!”

Jack took a sip and grimaced. It was that old. 

“Was that the new guy?” he asked as he poured himself some more coffee.

“Yep, I hooked him up with a friend from improv class. Bitty is crashing at her place this summer while she’s visiting her family in Los Angeles. It worked out perfectly. He’s going to try to stop by tonight to bring me a pie as thanks.”

“Pie?”

“Yeah, apparently that’s his shtick. He’s really a nice guy. You’d like him. I’ve had lunch with him a couple times, and Lardo and I went out with him for a drink last night.”

Jack shrugged and drank more of his coffee, “Well, maybe I’ll meet him tonight.”

“He’s super sweet. I think you two will hit it off,” Ford said as she shuffled through the various pizza menus that were on the counter. “What do you think? Pepperoni or sausage?”

“Pineapple and ham?”

“Get out!” Ford yelled and playfully shoved Jack.

“I’m fine with either,” Jack replied with a smile, and left the kitchen with his coffee mug in hand.

 

That evening, Jack was in his room when he heard the front door open and Ford yelled out, “You made it!”

A soft, lilting voice responded as it said something Jack couldn’t quite make out. He figured it was Bitty and was about to get up and go introduce himself when he heard a collection of voices that said, “Bye!” And, the door shut.

Jack went downstairs as Ford, Shitty, Ransom and Holster surrounded a pie on the kitchen table.

“Was that Bitty?” Jack asked as he eyeballed the group who in turn eyeballed the pie.

“Yep! He seems ‘swawesome. And he brought us a pie,” Ransom replied excitedly.

“Where did he go?” Jack asked as he took a big whiff of the heavenly aroma filling the kitchen. It smelled like this grandmother’s house. 

Shitty gave everyone a fork and said, “He had to go buy some things for this weekend, but he still came by to drop this off.”

Jack laughed, “Uh, can I get a slice on a plate before you all demolish it?”

“A plate? Who died and made you Grace Kelly?” Holster asked.

“Here you go, Jack,” Ford said as she cut a piece and handed it to Jack.

Jack took a bite and closed his eyes, and realized he’d never tasted anything so delicious. It tasted like laughter and sunshine. He hummed quietly to himself as he took another forkful, and smiled as the sweetness enveloped him.

Later that night, Jack tossed and turned in bed -- not sure why. He sat up, and threw his sheets off. He climbed out of bed and looked out the window and felt as though there were something he forgot to do, but not sure what that was. 

The quiet of the night made him feel on edge, rather than comforted. He sighed and crawled back into his bed and began to drift off to sleep but not before a most curious memory made its way into his dwindling consciousness.

Jack recalled his mother’s birthday years ago, when he was still a boy. His father gave his mother a copy of one of her most favorite books. Jack couldn’t recall what it was but only that his mother cried when she read the inscription. His parents kissed and kissed, as if they almost forgot Jack was there. He smiled and left the room. 

Soon after, Jack fell into a deep sleep.

**+++**

The first two weekends of the faire, everything was business as usual. Jack’s show was a constant success; Lardo drew beautiful chalk artwork all over the faire grounds and told fortunes; The Biscuit in the Basket players had a constant full house with their bawdy show singing and dancing because who could possibly resist Ransom, Holster and Ford? And Chad? Well Chad continued to be Chad.

Jack and the gang fell into their summer routines, and while Jack had heard a lot about Bitty he had yet to meet him. Until one afternoon. 

Jack was gnawing on his afternoon snack of teriyaki jerky as he made his way toward Vegetable Justice. He loved seeing Dex go head to head with faire goers, flinging insults like a pro and ducking as tomatoes were angrily hurled in his direction. He laughed to himself as he pictured Dex jumping around, when he saw a small crowd begin to form near the fairy gardens. He realized it was probably Bitty’s act.

The sound of applause made him stop, and he could hear a voice with a Southern accent come in clear and bright, through the crowd.

“Welcome and thank you for joining me this afternoon. My name is Itty Bitty! I’m small but mighty.” 

The audience laughed. Jack couldn’t see the him, but could hear him. He saw Lardo sitting on the ground holding a wireless speaker.

“Watch as I hoist myself up forty feet into the air, and twist and turn for your delight. And hopefully for my delight, I won’t plummet to my death.” 

The audience laughed once again, and Jack pushed his way through the crowd. And there, standing in the center on a Persian rug was a strong looking, compact blond man wearing a satin robe. Jack stared; his eyes grew wide. 

The crack of a whip comes from a loop traveling along the whip, gaining speed until it reaches the speed of sound and creates a mini sonic boom. Up until that moment, Jack felt he had been living his life traveling along a whip like that loop; constant movement, energy, living fast, wondering when he’d ever stop. 

And there, right then and there, as he saw this man for the first time, he felt as though he’d finally stopped moving. This person he had just seen for the first time ever, was his sonic boom. An explosion to the heart. 

The man -- Bitty -- dropped his robe, and it pooled at his heels and revealed his skintight bright red body suit. He gingerly picked up the robe with pointed toes and kicked it to the side. Bitty nodded at Lardo. She pressed play and some soft music began to play.

Bitty yelled out, “Hep!” and jumped onto the smooth red silk which hung suspended from a large oak tree. 

Using nothing but his upper body strength, he hoisted himself up, up, up, until he was just below some branches. Jack looked up and swallowed. He hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath. 

Bitty twirled around the silks, lowered himself slightly as he did a split. He wrapped himself inside like a cocoon and created shapes with his body. The audience applauded. Jack watched enraptured as Bitty wrapped the silks around his ankles and hung upside down while he arched his back gracefully. Bitty swung back and forth, then performed a small free fall drop.

Jack couldn’t pull his eyes away from Bitty. He could feel his heart pound, as if it were about to burst right out of his chest. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Bitty’s performance, never saw anyone move as gracefully with such a high degree of strength and courage. The audience’s applause pulled Jack out of his bubble of awe, and Jack joined in on the cheers as Bitty began to lower himself down. 

In that moment, all Jack wanted to do was to break through the rest of the crowd and talk to Bitty. He had to meet him. Then Jack realized they weren’t alone. Bitty was working, Jack was sweaty and had a half-eaten mushy strip of beef jerky in his hand for goodness sake. No, there would be time to meet him later, a proper introduction, a proper hello, and proper I love you. 

Jack surprised himself with that and couldn’t help but laugh. The sudden joy and complete understanding he felt about life and himself was both overwhelming and wonderful. Jack frowned suddenly realizing if it turned out that once they met Bitty didn’t even like him, this could also very well be the death of him. 

Jack exhaled shakily and walked away from the crowd.

Jack made it as far as the blacksmith when he heard a voice behind him, “Uh-oh, Zimms -- looks like someone has hoisted their way into your heart.”

Jack turned around and was face to face with Chad. 

“So, you liked what you saw, didja?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Got a crush, do ya?” Chad asked as he pointed his head back toward Bitty’s crowd.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t owe anyone any explanations, particularly not _this_ anyone.

While Jack liked to think he got along with everyone, and didn’t have any enemies per se, his relationship with Chad had always been a confrontational one. 

Chad was handsome, a popular fixture at the faire, and prone to giving Jack a hard time ever since he hit on Jack -- to no avail -- a couple summers ago. So now it was Chad’s mission in life to make Jack uncomfortable at any given opportunity.

“Don’t you have a shield to go ram into, Chad?”

Chad smiled smugly. “I must have hit the nail on the head judging by your reaction, bro.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, “I haven’t even met him.”

“All right then, if it’s nothing then I guess you won’t mind if _I_ talk to him then.” Chad said as he wagged his eyebrows. 

“Do whatever you want, Chad,” Jack said and took one more look at Bitty, then walked away.

**+++**

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. Jack performed his final act of the day by mere muscle memory. His heart and mind were back at the Fairy Garden with Bitty. 

“Free haircuts, free shaves! Do not try this at home -- unless you're into that sort of thing. I don't judge what you do behind closed doors,” Jack said with a salacious smile as he gripped his whip with both hands and held it over his head. 

The audience roared and woo-wooed.

"This is a move I like to call ‘Here, There and Everywhere.’" 

Jack took a whip in each hand and twirled them left and right, then cracked each rhythmically creating a fast, funky beat. The audience cheered wildly while Jack whipped and smiled. He ended the move in a flourish, with the two whips gently wrapped around his neck

“I’m Jack Zee and thank you for coming!” He said as he took a bow, then quickly made his way off the stage. 

Right now, he only had one thing in mind: to find Ford and have her introduce him to Bitty.

When he finally found Ford, she was sipping on an iced latte as she watched some children pet the faire unicorn.

“Lady Ford!” Jack called out.

“Sir Jack, what a pleasure,” she replied as faire goers waved and ogled Jack who was still dressed in his snug stage outfit.

She approached, “What’s up, dude? Everything all right?”

“I… uh… need a favor?”

“Of course, Jack. What is it?” Ford asked with worry.

“Can you introduce me to Bitty?”

Ford looked at Jack with eyebrow raised, “Why? Did something happen?”

Jack felt his cheeks burn and then looked down at the ground. 

“Jacques Laurent Zimmermann!” Ford yelled excitedly and jumped up and down.

“Shh!” Jack said as he took Ford’s flailing hands and grinned; her iced latte sloshed to and fro.

“He’s cute, right?” She whispered conspiratorially.

Jack nodded as Ford squealed.

“Okay, I’m gonna do you one better. How about we throw an impromptu kegster tonight and I’ll invite him.”

“Really?”

“‘Chyeah!”

And then both of them jumped up and down.

**+++**

**Ford** : Hear ye! Hear ye! Last minute kegster at the royal Haus tonight. May not even the Black Plague keep your ass away.

Jack smiled when he received the faire group text. Ford was really on the ball. And soon the texts from the Haus gang began to pour in.

 **Shitty** : A kegster? Did we even clean?

 **Holster** : Since when do you care about the state of the Haus?

 **Lardo** : He’s not an animal, Rans.

 **Shitty** : You wound me, Holtsy. Wound, I say!

 **Ransom** : Can you say Ye Royal Tub Juice?!

Jack laughed as he scrolled through the rest of the messages and began to feel a deep sense of excitement knowing Bitty would be there. The rest of the evening simultaneously dragged and flew by for Jack as nerves began to eat him up.

 

Jack looked at himself one last time in the mirror that night. He combed his hair again, sniffed his underarms, checked his teeth, and checked his breath. The music from the kegster already thumped loudly through the floor of his bedroom. There was nothing else to do but to go find Bitty. Ford had said that Bitty guaranteed he’d come tonight. 

He peered out his window and could see people approach the Haus with cases of beer and bottles of alcohol. Jack’s heart began to beat wildly as he exhaled and swallowed. The back of his throat felt prickly. What if he met Bitty, and Bitty didn’t like him? 

What if Jack was building up this grand romantic scenario in his head, only to be ridiculously let down? He’d have to hide from Bitty for the remainder of the summer. The remainder of his life. Thank god only Ford knew what was going on. He sighed and made his way downstairs.

Jack traversed the Haus and pushed through the crowd as he looked for Bitty. He walked around the living room, searched the kitchen and asked Nursey and Dex, who sat on the counter, if they’d seen him. He asked Caitlin and Chowder who danced in the hallway. He walked outside and looked through the tangle of bodies that drank and laughed in the Haus backyard.

And that’s when he saw Chad outside, leaning against the deck.

“‘Sup, Zimmy? Who you lookin’ for?”

“None of your business.”

“Wouldn’t happen to be that sweet silk climber, now would it?”

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked at Chad. 

“He’s actually out here with me. He just went inside for a drink. So you know, you snooze you lose, Zimms.”

At that moment, Jack wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off Chad’s face. Bitty wouldn’t be interested in someone like him, would he? Could he?

“Don’t you have some people to annoy, Chad?”

“Who? _Moi_? You act like I’m some sort of asshole. I’ll have you know everyone at the faire loves me. They think I’m an asset.”

“I think you mean ass hat,” Jack said and walked back inside the house.

Jack searched the crowd of bodies that danced and pulsated. He began to sweat and feel nervous. _Was_ Bitty meeting Chad outside? Was this all just a bunch of cosmic nothing that he built up in his mind? He felt like such an asshole.

Suddenly the noise was too much; too loud, too bright, too hot, too everything. Jack had to get out of there. He made his way to the stairs and up to his room.

He closed his door and sighed as he pressed his forehead to the door. He then heard a soft voice behind him, “Oh, lord. I’m sorry.”

Jack quickly turned and there was Bitty on the edge of his bed.

“I’m -- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just hiding out here from that awful Chad. I just opened the door to the first room I found up here, and---”

Jack swallowed and took one step toward the bed.

“No… it’s okay.”

“I can leave! Just give me a couple minutes so that he gets tired of waiting,” Bitty said. “Some guys just can’t take no for an answer.”

Jack smiled and said quietly, “You don’t have to go. It’s okay. I’m Jack, by the way. We hadn’t officially met yet.”

Bitty looked up and smiled sweetly at Jack. “I know. I know who you are. I’m Bitty -- or rather, Eric, I guess.”

The two were silent, momentarily lost in one another. 

Jack felt as though his entire world had suddenly shift its axis, everything tilted and rushed him toward this moment, this particular moment in time; his parents meeting, learning the whip, going to Samwell, joining that particular faire… all of it, was to bring him to his bedroom at this moment, where this wonderful, wonderful person sat on his bed and smiled at him.

Jack took two long strides and then stood in front of Bitty. He reached down and took Bitty’s hands, as Bitty looked up and into Jack’s eyes and rose from the bed.

“I... feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life,” Jack said as he blushed. But he felt it, he knew it, so there was no reason for him to coy or shy.

“Lord…” Bitty whispered as he looked at Jack, “Me too.”

“Hello, my name is Jack Zimmermann. I crack the whip at the faire, and I’ve fallen head over heels in love with you.”

Bitty smiled warmly and looked up at Jack and said ever so softly, “Is this real? Are you for real?”

Jack nodded. He doesn’t remember who reached for whom first, but soon Jack’s lips pressed into Bitty’s. Bitty gave a small gasp of surprise when their lips met. He then pushed up onto his tippy toes and curled his arm around Jack’s neck, pulling him in closer.

_When one cracks a whip, it is the loop that travels along the whip which generates a sonic boom. It gains speed and then bam! A sonic boom is born._

Jack felt himself falling. Falling through all of time and space, and he’d never been happier…

**+**

“So, I have a confession to make,” Bitty said as he ran his fingers up and down Jack’s chest.

“Oh?”

“I saw your act today. I was walking through the faire grounds after my performance, and I heard the crack and snap of your whip. I walked up closer and saw you. I saw you… and I felt as though I couldn’t breathe. Like my heart just stopped.”

“Did you now?”

Jack smiled, still completely blissed out and amazed with what had happened between them. He wrapped his arms around Bitty even tighter.

“Yes. For almost my entire life, I thought that I’d never fall in love or meet that special person. I was looking, but never found him. So after awhile, I just stopped looking.”

Jack immediately kissed Bitty with hot urgency. 

Bitty smiled, sighed, and then continued, “When I was little, my moomaw -- who many people say has the gift of sight -- told me that I was going to fall for someone who would make the Earth shake. Someone who would be loud as thunder. Now, I thought that she was just exaggerating and makin’ stuff up to amuse me. Especially when I looked and looked, and he never came.”

Bitty propped himself up on his elbow and stared right into Jack’s eyes. 

“But then today, I’m thinking it’s a day like any other, and I’m walking and taking in all the sights and sounds around me, and then there you were. With your whip, making it shake and thunder -- just like my moomaw said. I watched you and could barely breathe. You were just so beautiful. I almost cried right then and there. And then I got so nervous, I ran away. I laughed and laughed the rest of the afternoon. Just happy laughter.”

Jack looked at Bitty and smiled, feeling whole for the first time in his life.

**+++**

Summer progressed as it tended to do, and Jack and Bitty were instantly inseparable. Bitty would watch Jack’s show and Jack would watch Bitty’s; each being the other’s loudest cheerleader. The entire faire instantly knew the two were an item. Queen Elizabeth gave them her blessing after one staff meeting. 

“Ye may have a greater prince, but ye shall never have a more loving prince,” she said to them both. 

“I think that’s a compliment,” Jack said as he laughed, “But I’m not 100% sure for who.” 

Jack and Bitty spent some time with the gang (Shitty and Lardo kindly teasing them, Ford feeling like quite the matchmaker, Ransom and Holster making smoochie faces at them), but the majority of their time was spent alone and in their bedrooms. It wasn’t unusual for the two to spend all day in bed together. 

While the weekends were for the faire, the weekdays were for Jack and Bitty to spend the hours lost amongst one another, curled like smoke, not seeing where one ended and the other began. Bitty would feed Jack pie in bed, while Jack would share stories of his childhood summers on the road. 

“Do you really like performing?” Jack asked one sleepy Tuesday afternoon. 

“Mmm-hmm, lord yes. I started out as a gymnast and I figure skated, but the first time I tried the silks, I was hooked. It’s like a total high for me.” 

Jack smiled and stroked Bitty’s cheek. 

“A high?” 

“Yes, it’s just you and the silks and you’re totally relying on your body, on your strength. And you go up, up, up and you believe in yourself and your abilities. When I’m hanging off a tree, I just feel like I’m flying. It’s amazing!” 

“You’re amazing,” Jack said as he nuzzled into Bitty’s neck. 

Bitty laughed, a sweet small thing, and said, “And then to think that there are a bunch of people down below, cheering you on, believing in you, too. Well, how can you say no to that? I love it. I really, really do.” 

Jack enjoyed the whip. He did. He had had fun growing up surrounded by that excitement, but it was never really a passion for him. It was something he was good at. His head and hands were in it, but he knew his heart never was. 

“It’s nice, to love something so much that’s all you want to do. All you want to be,” Jack said as he closed his eyes, and inhaled the scent of Bitty’s hair. 

“I love you… is that weird?” Bitty asked. 

Jack frowned. “Weird? I love you, too. So much. But weird? I should hope not, bud.” 

"No, I mean weird that it happened so fast? Like, we just _knew_. Does that seem weird?” 

Jack thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. 

“No, because I know I’ve been waiting for you my entire life. What you’d be like, how sweet you’d be -- and then you finally came, and I knew. I’ve known all along. Hell, even your moomaw knew.” 

Bitty looked at Jack with tears that glistened in his eyes. “I’m sorry I took so long.” 

Jack pressed a kiss onto Bitty’s lips, “I’m just glad you’re here now.” 

**+++**

Jack told his parents over the phone. He didn’t want to make a big deal about it, but he knew it was. It was a very big deal. 

“Maman, I met someone,” he said abruptly during one of Alicia’s weekly phone calls. 

“You did?!” She yelled out. 

Jack laughed. “I did! He’s perfect. Just… god. Just perfect! I met him at the faire. He’s an aerial silk artist and---” 

“What’s his name?” Alicia asked as she interrupted. 

“Eric. Eric Bittle. Goes by Itty Bitty.” 

“Uh-huh…” she replied as Jack continued. 

“And he’s the most perfect human being that ever existed.” 

Alicia suddenly squealed, “JACK! He’s adorable!” 

“What? Wait… did you just Google him?” 

“You ask as if you don’t even know me, sweetheart. BOBBY!” 

Jack held the phone away from his ear. 

“BOBBY! COME HERE!” 

Jack could hear his father in the background ask, “What? What is it?” 

“This is Jack’s sweetheart. Look at him, Bobby! LOOK AT HIM!” 

Jack laughed as his father got on the phone. 

“You should see your mother over here, Jack. I think she’s already planning a wedding in her head.” 

“Well she should,” Jack instinctively replied. 

“Whoa, son. Really?” 

Jack took a deep breath and smiled into the phone. “Yes, papa. This is it for me.” 

That evening, Jack was over at Bitty’s place. And as Bitty made them dinner, Jack sat at the table and watched. Seeing Bitty cook or bake was like seeing a beautifully choreographed dance number -- Bitty moved with such ease and finesse in the kitchen. He chopped vegetables, kneaded dough, grilled meats, all with the precision and grace of any principal ballet dancer anywhere. 

Jack could never get enough. The way the late dusk sunlight came in from the window in the kitchen, shadowing Bitty’s shoulders and back as he stirred whatever creation he had going on the stove, was a thing to appreciate. 

Jack continued to watch from the kitchen table, head in hand, as Bitty stilled to consider the action going on in the pot. One hand on hip, wooden spoon in the other, Bitty’s weight shifted to his right leg. The scent of garlic wafted through the air. 

And it was in that moment, that truly domestic moment, while Bitty was perfectly at ease as he bit a piece of beef snatched from the pot, unaware of all that was around him -- that Jack wondered with fantastic curiosity and awe, how did they end up here? It made no sense whatsoever, and yet all the sense in the world. 

Jack practically knocked down the chair as he walked up to hug Bitty from behind, arms wrapped around him tightly, so tightly. Bitty leaned back into the embrace, and offered Jack a taste from the spoon. 

This was it for Jack. There was never a doubt in his mind. 

**+++**

There were two more weekends left in this season’s faire. And while everything was just as amazing with Bitty as it had been from day one, Jack noticed a slight shift in Bitty. It wasn’t a distance per se, but something was definitely going on. And if Jack approached Bitty about it, he merely said everything was fine, then smiled and kissed Jack. 

It wasn’t until one night, after they remained tangled and naked in bed, did Jack bring it up again without taking no for an answer. 

“Bitty? What is it?” Jack asked. “And you can’t say nothing. Please don’t lie to me. That’s not who we are. Eric?” 

Bitty began to sniffle, which immediately caused Jack’s heart to drop. 

“Bitty?” 

“The Cirque d'Hiver in Paris is doing a traveling troupe throughout Europe, and they invited me to attend,” he said softly. “They called me last week. Completely, out of the blue. It’s… well, it’s an opportunity I never knew I always wanted, you know?” 

Jack felt as though he had been punched in the gut. He looked at Bitty’s face, which was equal parts excitement and sadness. 

“But then you came along, and I never expected for anything like this to happen.” 

Jack took Bitty’s hands. “Neither did I.” 

“If… but if, I don’t go… but you and me...” 

Jack nodded. “I know, bud.” 

“I love you, Jack,” Bitty cried out, then burst into tears. 

Jack held him tightly, “I know. I know…” 

**+++**

Jack and Bitty didn’t talk about Paris for the next few days, but it loomed in the back of both their minds. 

Jack watched Bitty’s act with bittersweetness now. He watched as Bitty hoisted himself up above the audience. 

If Bitty left for Europe, he wouldn’t be gone forever -- only for a year or so. Surely, they could survive a year apart, couldn’t they? They could Skype, and Jack could fly out there and visit during winter and spring breaks. 

The sunlight shone through Bitty’s silks, making him glow as he twirled in the air high above the faire grounds. Jack looked up and felt his breath being punched out of him. They could make this work, couldn’t they? Why would fate bring them together if only to rip them apart right away? 

Bitty turn himself upside down and did a handstand in the fabric as the audience clapped and cheered. He caught Jack’s eye and gave him a quick wink before he turned himself right side up. Jack smiled as he watched the rest of Bitty’s routine. 

That night, as they slept in Jack’s bedroom, Jack studied Bitty. How his eyes fluttered as he slept. Jack wondered what Bitty’s dreams consisted of. He imagined they were filled with nothing but beauty and light, as Bitty himself was beauty and light. 

He planted a soft kiss on Bitty’s forehead which caused Bitty to gently sigh. Jack then slipped out of bed, pulled on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, and quietly walked downstairs. 

He opened the front door and sat on the steps of the Haus porch and thought about any and everything... 

_“By the time we finished our dinner, I knew your papa was it for me.”_

_“How did you know?”_

_“The world stopped,”_

.

_“I... feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life.”_

_“Lord… me too.”_

.

_“I love you… is that weird?”_

_“I love you, too. So much. But weird? I should hope not, bud.”_

.

_“You should see your mother over here, Jack. I think she’s already planning a wedding in her head.”_

_“Well she should.”_

Jack remained on the porch and watched the sun rise, and thought about his entire life -- his childhood, the faires, Samwell, how he had always seemed to be living and wondering about the future and his place in it, but never really being 100% sure. But now, now he knew what he had to do. There was no doubt in his mind. 

Just then, he heard the front door open, and Bitty appeared; a soft Samwell throw wrapped around his shoulders, his hair askew. 

“Jack honey, what are you doing?” Bitty asked quietly. 

“Hey, you. Come here…” 

Bitty shuffled over and sat next to Jack, who immediately wrapped an arm around him. 

“What’s wrong?” Bitty asked with a worried expression. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking… about us.” 

“Me too. I have something I want to tell you, Jack,” Bitty said. “I’ve been thinking, and I decided I’m not going to Europe. I love you, Jack. I love you more than anything, and I never want us to be apart.” 

Jack smiled, “Bitty, you can’t do that. I know what performing means to you. It’s more important to you than anything I’ve ever done at the faires.” 

“I love you, Jack, and we met for a reason. I don’t want to be apart -- unless, unless you don’t want me… and are just letting me down easy.” 

“Bitty, no! Never. Bitty, listen,” Jack said as he held Bitty’s face in between his hands, Bitty looked up at him through lowered lashes which were already spiked with tears. 

“My entire life, I felt like everything was sort of planned for me, you know? And I didn’t even ask for it to be, but it just sort of happened that way. I came into whip cracking because of my parents, I went to Samwell because that’s where my mom went. Hell, I even stayed in this house because a goofy former classmate said I had to. But Bitty, I know what I want for me. What I want to do with my life -- with my future.” 

“What?” Bitty asked in a whisper. 

“You. I love you and want to be with you. Every possible moment of my life. That’s why I don’t want you to pass on Paris. I want you to go, and I want to go with you.” 

“You do?” 

Jack smiled broadly, as he knew for the first time in his life what kind of future he wanted. His future would be Bitty. Bitty always and forever. 

“I love you.” 

“And I love you.” 

Bitty smiled as the tears rolled down his face. Jack leaned in and kissed each tear right off Bitty’s cheeks. 

The two embraced as the sun shone before them. 

**+++**

« Ladies and gentlemen! The Cirque d'Hiver is proud to present the newest member of our family. Direct from the United States, a treasure on the silks, Bitty Zee! » 

Jack applauded from the stands, as he watched Bitty wave at the audience. 

« I’m Bitty Zee, and thank you for such a warm welcome. Now watch as I go 12 meters up, up, up for your entertainment! » 

Jack whistled and shouted, and took note of the quick wink Bitty threw his way as he climbed up the silk. How he loved him so. Bitty. Bitty always and forever. 

Jack smiled brightly, filled with certainty and joy, and continued to watch the show. 

**Author's Note:**

> All Check, Please! characters belong to Ngozi. <333
> 
> Thank you to [Devereauxs_Disease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease) for giving it a read and a thumbs up and for holding my hand. 
> 
> And thanks to the amazing [Teluete](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teluete) for her collaboration. I love her work so much! - WotS


End file.
